


A Turn Of The Wrench

by Gutter_Ghoul (Gutter_ghoul)



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutter_ghoul/pseuds/Gutter_Ghoul
Summary: What happens with thier tour bus breaks down:





	A Turn Of The Wrench

ordan and Jon were both enjoying their ride. It felt great to be back on tour again. They were talking about the next city when the buss tarted to jerk around. Jon went up to the front to find out what was going on.

 

He came back to where Jordan was setting. “Looks like we’ll be stopping at this truck stop. Dutch said that they have a working garage.” Well, the others will get there before we do. So heads up on the pranks. Donnie and Joe want payback from what happened in Nashville.”Jordan warned

 

Both of them got off the bus as Dutch was talking to the mechanic. They ate lunch and did a little shopping. Jon was chatting with some fans they ran into. But Jordan went to check on the bus.

 

He rounded the corner that lead to the office. No sign of anyone. But he heard the clacking of tools coming from the garage. He opened the door and got hit with a blast of humid air. June in Tennessee was leaving an impression on him…this humid now, August would be killer.

 

The bus was in the center stall and to his right was a portly man behind the counter. The tools still making noise from the bus. “Excuse me, I’m wondering how the bus was doing? Jordan asked the man behind the counter. The older man looked up at Jordan and adjusted his hat. “Got one of my best people on it.” The man said back as he got up and walked around the counter.

 

The man walked over to the bus as Jordan followed him. “Hey, how’s in going on the home on wheels?” The man shouted out to the legs that were poking out of the bottom of the bus. Jordan looked down to see steel toed boots and motor oil stained overalls under the bus. “Almost done.” Came a female voice.

 

“Ok Mart, I’ll leave ya to it. Gotta pick up a part for that Peterbilt.” The man called out as he left and shut the bay door behind him. Jordan heard the sound of a wrench being turned and then the voice that was most definitely female say, “Well Big Boy, you’re not gonna cause anymore problems are you? B/c if you do, I’ll cut your balls off you son of a ….”

 

She rolled out from under the bus before the next word was out and saw Jordan Knight standing above her. He stood there with a smile on his face. Looking down at this beautiful woman…with caramel color skin and a few streaks of black motor oil on her face. “What a turn on.”He thought to himself.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t know anyone was here.” She said to him.Blushing a bit for cussing out the bus in front of a customer. And mixed with the fact that she knew who he was. Her teenage lustful dream man was now standing in front of her.

 

He laughed a bit as he seen her blush. “That’s ok. I should’ve let you know I was here. Here, let me help you up.” He reached down and took her hand and pulled her up. The feeling of her skin was electric. She stood up and met his eyes. The heat of passion flamed within them.

 

He took a few steps closer to her and reached up and pulled off her hat. Her long dark hair flowed upon release. He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her into a passionate kiss. As their tongues danced with each other she let out a soft moan. And that turned Jordan on even more.

 

Her hands ran through his hair and come to rest on his shoulders. He grabbed a hand for of her hair and pulled her head back, breaking the kiss, exposing her neck. He ran a trail with his tongue from her bottom lip down to her neck. Mart’s breathing was ragged and she didn’t want this to stop.

 

The feel of Jordan actually doing this, mixed with the smell of grease, motor oil, diesel fuel…excited her even more and she started to get wet. Knowing she was wet made her think of Jordan’s pre-cum oozing. “OH GOD!! I NEED TO TASTE IT!” She screamed to herself.

 

She pushed him off her neck and spun him around. She pinned him against the bus as she undid his pants. Pealing them and his boxers off at the same time. And there is was…Jordan’s stunning cock. Hard and oozing, she wasted no time getting him into her mouth.This is what she wanted since she was 16.

 

His eyes met hers as she was working her magic. Every flick of her tongue made him moan. The phenomenal taste of his pre-cum was the best thing she ever tasted. If they could bottle up this tasted, she drink it all day long.

 

His breathing got more rapid and Jordan was close. Looking into her deep brown eyes as she took all of him into her mouth…was the picture of perfection. He released into her mouth and Mart drank it all in. It was better than then most expensive champion in the world.

 

“Now your turn.” he told her. Jordan stood her up and unzipped her coveralls. He took great pleasure in undressing her. To his amazement, she was wearing a g-string under those coveralls. He laid her down on the ground and spread opened her legs. Teasing her throbbingclit through the small patch of material. And it was making her go insane. She couldn’t think of breath anymore. Her body shivered and shook with anticipation. Her heart and mind was going to explode. Torture and pleasure wrapped into one.

 

He knew she was ready and pounced…yanking the sopping wet material aside and continues the assault on her clit. While sucking on her, he inserted 2 fingers into her awaiting pussy. Her panting was becoming quicker and louder…Then he hit her spot. In that “Come here” motion, he could feel that she almost there. Jordan lifted his mouth from her just long enough to say, “Cum on me.” And with that,her body responded to his command.

 

Jordan kept his fingers there until the contractions and tremors subsided inside her.He wanted more and his cock was ready. Mart caught her breathe and turned him over on his back. She saw that is was ready so she lowered herself onto him.And it was the prefect fit.

 

Jordan let out a moan as he felt her hot wetness. She locked eyes with him as she rode him. The sounds of their breathing and their wetness coming together was such sweet music. He grabbed a hold of her hips as tight as he could to hold her still. He begun to bang her as hard as he could. She could feel herself building us again. She looked down to see his cock sliding in and out of her.“Let me see your O Face!” she told him as she looked into his eyes. And his body responded to her command as she unleashed also.

 

They both laid there in each others arms. A smile came across Mart’s face. “No charge for this service.” she joked. And Jordan let out a hardy laugh.

 

The End.


End file.
